1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing sulfonated detergent-range internal olefins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that alpha olefins can be sulfonated to produce anionic surfactants that are widely used. However, the sulfonation of internal olefins to produce surfactants has not met with commercial success because of the poor quality of the sulfonated internal olefins obtained and the poor yields. Heretofore, sulfonation of internal olefins has been conducted via the sulfonation of mixtures of alpha olefins and internal olefins, neat internal olefins or internal olefins in chlorinated solvents. Recently, internal olefins have been sulfonated under conditions to produce products that are rich in hydroxy alkane sulfonates with low levels of residual sultones, inorganic sulfates and free oil. In an article by J. Stapersma, H. H. Deuling and R. Van Ginkel entitled, "Hydroxy Alkane Sulfonate (HAS), a New Surfactant Based on Olefins" (JAOCS, Vol. 69, No. 1, January, 1992, pp. 39-43), there is described the production of hydroxy alkane sulfonates from internal olefins using a falling film glass reactor under mild conditions. Using this technique, it is possible to obtain a product that is rich in hydroxy alkane sulfonates.